


Silver eyes, Devine

by 07JoeTheBastardo



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the heavy shit, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Class Issues, Creation & Creator Relationship, Dubious Ethics, Humanity, Morals, Out of Character, Poverty, feelings n shit, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07JoeTheBastardo/pseuds/07JoeTheBastardo
Summary: Once, before hell crashed and burned, you had the world figured out, before the pillars of your reality started to crumble.or, a final talk to codes he likes to think of as a friend.
Relationships: Ulbert Alain Odle & Demiurge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Silver eyes, Devine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfPrince/gifts).



> And I discovered that my castles stand  
> Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

Ulbert stopped short of pressing the _log off_ interface, the letters hiding the figure behind them as if he was cheekily egging him on. 

Demiurge… he’s… actually quite different than what Ulbert pictured him; in his mind, Demiurge is nothing but a morally crooked, powerful, greedy demon, vile in every way, who takes joy in seeing his enemies suffer and bask in their screams of agony.

As he intended.

Because the demon _understood_ what was wrong in this cruel world and he would burn the world down rather than fixing the vicious, broken system. Well, he does the picture that, seeing as he _did_ write that in, but for all intents and purposes, Demiurge is just the pinpoint of the bearer of his wildest dreams.

He'll be strong enough to make his enemies fall to their knees, he'll be _more_ than some minor villain, no, he'll be _powerful, important, and relevant_ to finally be seen. 

(But at the end of the day, the fact remained, Demiurge was just that. Codes and numbers. Nothing else. )

"Goddammit..." Ulbert brought his hand underneath the head console, rubbing away the weariness. 

Demiurge is still standing there, just standing, doing nothing, saying nothing to soothe his fried nerves, because he needs to repeat this to himself; _he ain't real._ Codes and numbers, he tells himself. 

_Yet._

The animated 3D body in a striped business suit has been such a constant even before Yggdrasil. When he would fiddle around with images around in his head, the pure version, unfiltered hopes and ambitions dreams that have a vague sense of direction that you no longer recognize.

Maybe he should say a final goodbye? 

Even saying it in the safety and privacy of his _mind_ sounded dumb. It's not real, just codes and numbers.

 _But_.

"Ah, what the hell. Nobody is gonna listen anyway." He spoke, awkwardly hanging on his own words, trying to speak to something animated on screen.

Or well, _try_ to. This is hard, much harder than he ever thought it would be, even _after_ reassuring himself that there's no harm done! Sitting down _and_ clearing his mind when trying to speak the truth. God, when had he even turn out to be something like this? 

"You know, I wish I could be you." 

There. You said it, finally addressing the big, fat elephant in the room.

Ever since he felt that little green twitch Ulbert has hit some sort of a rut; he doesn't know what to do anymore. He had most of his life planned out, which he did do, but doing more than that? Nothing more than being another clog in the machine! 

Ulbert can feel the anger and shame simmering under his skin, and no matter how much he concentrates, it always ends up the same. The same words drying out in his throat, beating away any words of contempt at his employer, always bitting his tongue, always catching himself... and it just doesn’t work anymore.

He always, always thought himself above that. That he is above the machine. That he is _important_.

Demiurge is still standing, still listening, still codes, and numbers.

Ulbert huffs.

"You got so _much_ freedom here. You can be free to do what you wish, do things that you enjoy, breathe without some goddamn mask! Roam the streets without fear!" 

The pressure is building on his spine, as the words and speech become more feverish. 

"Like, god! I'm trying my goddamn best out there! And what do people do? Nothing! All they do is _die_ , become another goddamn clog in the machine, another body, another useless, mindless drone!" 

He spun around, finally facing the personification of what it could have been.

"Goddamn it! Even now, when I thought I was finally getting everything on track, _just_ when happiness was around the corner, _BAM!_ Those dirty bastards managed to fucking steal everything! 

He is are trying to gauge if he's tasting blood in the acid phlegm burning the back of his throat when the sudden wind of reason knocks his sails.

Maybe, through everything that he has gone through, this is how its meant to be.

That little thought, cheeky and whispering, puts a pressure that is trying to break his spine, and he's trying to keep his head raised, like a mad man on the open ocean, fighting and clawing, just trying to stay afloat. The heat coming from it is burning him, and he's pushing and pushing against another stronger opposite force—

He takes a shaky breath.

Ulbert takes a final, slow spin around himself, enduring the pressure in his throat as he takes a good look at his work.

The thought of leaving sends his heart beating, the cold sweat breaking down his spine, and his clammy hands struggle to keep a grip on the handle.

The first sob breaks unexpectedly.

He took a step back, his avatar at least, from the rush to muffle the sobs behind his trembling lips.

God, when did he become so fucking pathetic?

And through his rant, was Demiurge. Codes and numbers, he tells himself. The demon is still grinning, the smile shying away the cunning eyes hidden behind those glasses.

Yet.

Ulbert laughs, choking on the build up salvia and snot.

"I wish I could stay .. " 

He looks down at his hands, IR and on game, and feels the pumping underneath skin and bones that tell him he's still kicking.

"Know what? Fuck this shit! So what if I have to sell my chair! _Fuck 'em!_ I will rise up again, get the money back, and they will fear my _motherfucking **wrath**!" _

So what if Demiurge never had any depth!? No empathy, no deeper meaning, a character role as thin as a piece of paper— it doesn't matter! He's a testimony for time to stamp, he was here and he mattered! 

Ulbert crankle, forgetting the headache, the snot, the rawness of his voice just for this second. 

"Take pride, Demi! Fear no one! Bow to no one! Never falter!—" The dread pools in his stomach, the flash of dark robes, marrow of bones and red orbes, some sort of hallucination to punish Ulbert. 

What about Momonga?

Bright, vivid memories flash in front of his eyes and that dreadful feeling in his stomach doubles— the tag name always present, day and night, consistent, and persistent as he would say. 

Today is one the rare days Momo has a break from Yggdrasil, a well earned one the bastard works too much. He jerked a glance back to the ever still code and numbers.

!

"Might as well,” he mutters to himself, nodding to himself as some sort of half ass reassurance.

The toolbox appears, hovering above the still grinning demon. 

**Edit**. 

_{ Will follow Momonga, and protect Nazarick till the end of times | }_

_Save?_

Ulbert hesitates, a flash of humor coloring his tone. "I'm a right bastard, eh Momonga? Leaving like this. It'll be fine, you'll have this tiny piece of me to follow you till the end." 

_Even if I cannot._

_Saving... Done!_

He vehemently shakes his head, trying not to grimace at the uncomfortable feeling of greasy hair brushing against his skin, even underneath the vr. It's getting late, the buyer will be here soon.

His finger hovers over the log out. 

"Good luck, Demiurge. Shit is going to get harder, maybe I'll see you one day. Goodbye."

_[User Ulbert Alain Odle is offline]_

**Author's Note:**

> I love the work of Halfprince, and i decided to take it upon myself to do something for them. They make me laugh and take my mind off for a few good minutes. 10/10 would recommend. I wanted to try a little different approach and do something more serious.
> 
> Also, sorry it took a while for me to write this, im currently travelling from Houston to my hometown in mexico, so some updates are gonna be a tiny bit slow.


End file.
